Convalescence
by Hotladykisses
Summary: Le mari de Kalinda vire quelque peu psychopathe : cette histoire se passe juste après qu'il lui ait tiré dessus... Une histoire d'amitié avec quelques sous-entendus


**Convalescence**

**Titre original : Recovery**

**Auteur : variousflumps**

**Traducteur : hotladykisses (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)**

**Spoilers : **3x22

**Note de l'auteur :** _Cette histoire se passe juste après que l'effrayant mari de Kalinda lui ait tiré dessus, et a été inspirée par deux adorables commentaires-fiction de mightbefound, que je remercie pour__ m'avoir gentiment donné la permission de poster ceci, vu que je n'ai fait en gros que réutiliser la même trame !_

* * *

Tout en traversant le parking de l'hôpital pour regagner sa voiture, Alicia se revoit un mois plus tôt, alors qu'elles faisaient exactement le même trajet dans des circonstances très différentes. Elle a l'impression qu'il s'agit d'un autre monde.

La femme qui marche à ses côtés aujourd'hui offre la même apparence que toujours, et marche du même pas rapide et assuré. La Kalinda d'il y a un mois avait été ralentie par ses blessures, obligée de compter sur d'autres personnes rien que pour arriver au bout de la journée, et cela l'avait mise de l'humeur la plus massacrante qu'Alicia avait jamais vue.

Elle avait détesté être dépendante, détesté qu'on s'occupe d'elle, détesté demander de l'aide rien que pour aller aux toilettes, et la douleur permanente intensifiait sa rage. Will était venu la voir à l'hôpital, ainsi que Cary, et Diane, et elle les avait tous soumis à un tel déploiement d'intense colère et de frustration qu'ils s'étaient excusés et avaient pris congé.

Alicia était restée. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter d'être où que ce soit d'autre, mais également parce que Kalinda l'avait traitée différemment. Il y avait pourtant des éclairs de colère occasionnels, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais il y avait aussi une sorte d'acceptation réticente, comme si elle savait qu'il lui fallait quelqu'un sur qui compter, et qu'avec Alicia elle faisait contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur. Au début, cela avait contrarié Alicia, parce que Kalinda avait tout de même semblé lui en vouloir tellement de sa présence, mais ensuite elle avait vu comment elle traitait les autres, et cela lui avait ouvert les yeux.

Même alors, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que demander à Kalinda de venir s'installer chez elle n'avait pas été facile. Les médecins avaient été clairs sur le fait que leur patiente ne pourrait sortir que si les soins appropriés étaient assurés, et donc, Alicia avait tâté le terrain pendant quelques jours, sans obtenir la moindre réaction, avant de finir par se contenter de lui demander purement et simplement de venir séjourner chez elle. Elle avait refusé.

Alicia proposa alors d'appeler toute personne chez qui Kalinda préfèrerait séjourner à la place, ce qui lui valut un regard meurtrier, et elle promit alors qu'elle ne ferait pas de manières – le silence lui répondit – puis promit de respecter son intimité et de la laisser seule autant qu'elle pourrait – encore du silence – puis elle commença à dire s'il te plaît, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se trouva au bord des larmes que Kalinda finit par céder.

Elle la ramena donc chez elle. Une longue marche douloureuse à travers le parking (bien sûr, Alicia avait suggéré un fauteuil roulant, ce qu'elle avait aussitôt regretté), un retour en voiture silencieux, et puis dans son appartement, une petite femme blessée, étrangère avec ses vêtements larges et confortables, ses cheveux dénoués et son visage nu.

Aucune d'entre elles n'avait su comment faire. L'instinct d'Alicia lui disait d'être aux petits soins, de la traiter comme une enfant. Celui de Kalinda lui disait de se rebeller.

Mais cela s'était bien passé. Elles s'étaient arrangées. Lentement, progressivement, elles avaient établi un rythme. Alicia réveillait Kalinda le matin avec une tasse de café sur sa table de nuit, et la laissait libre de se lever quand elle le souhaitait. Elles prenaient le petit-déjeuner ensemble en lisant les journaux, et puis Kalinda lavait les parties de son corps qu'elle pouvait atteindre sans douleur, et Alicia l'aidait pour le reste. (En silence désormais, car la seule fois où elle avait essayé de lui faire la conversation, elle s'était aperçue que ce qu'elle racontait n'avait absolument aucun sens.)

Le reste de la journée, elle laissait Kalinda disposer de son temps entièrement à sa guise. La première semaine, elle disparut dans sa chambre pendant presque toute la journée, et Alicia resta assise au salon, à travailler sur son ordinateur portable et à négocier avec elle-même – si elle ne sort pas pendant trois heures, tu pourras aller voir comment elle va. Si elle ne mange pas à midi, tu pourras lui demander si elle a mal.

Il ne se produisit qu'une seule crise. Un jour au petit matin, Alicia profondément endormie fut réveillée par une voix qui l'appelait doucement par son nom. Un accès de panique, le cœur qui s'emballe, puis son amie lui expliquant d'une voix à peine audible qu'elle avait besoin d'un nouveau pansement et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le faire.

Alicia avait changé le pansement sur place dans la chambre, Kalinda assise au bord du lit et elle agenouillée par terre. Kalinda avait dit « Merci. », Alicia lui avait souri, et dans son état de semi-conscience, lui avait demandé de dormir dans son lit pour pouvoir garder un œil sur elle. Kalinda avait hésité pendant cinq bonnes secondes avant de dire que ça allait.

A son réveil, elle avait tout d'abord perçu cela comme une crise, mais une fois venu le temps de se rendormir, elle percevait les choses différemment. Elle avait pensé à ce que cela avait coûté à Kalinda de venir la trouver. Elle avait pensé à ces cinq secondes de délai. Ce ne fut qu'en vidant la poubelle de la salle de bain le lendemain matin qu'elle trouva un tas de pansements neufs dans un véritable fouillis de bande adhésive. Kalinda avait essayé encore et encore afin d'éviter d'avoir à demander de l'aide.

Mais elle avait fini par demander. Et cela avait changé les choses. Elle commença à émerger de sa chambre et à vivre avec Alicia dans le salon. Parfois elle lisait, elle regardait la télé, ou se contentait de rester allongée sur le divan. Elle écoutait les télé-conférences d'Alicia, et elles discutaient des clients.

Une semaine devint deux, et deux devinrent trois. Alicia apprit à choisir ses batailles : les médicaments contre la douleur étaient importants, les couchers tardifs non. Elles apprirent à faire des compromis sans que Kalinda ne soit agacée ou Alicia bouleversée. Kalinda apprit à regarder l'émission de télé favorite d'Alicia sans faire remarquer qu'une fois sur deux le scénario était délirant.

Alicia se mit à la taquiner au sujet des milliers d'affaires qu'elle s'attendait à ce que Kalinda résolve afin de payer son gîte et son couvert. Kalinda se mit à faire semblant de bouder dès lors qu'elle ne parvenait pas à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, disant « Mais on m'a _tiré dessus_ !» d'une voix si candide et innocente qu'Alicia trouvait presque impossible de lui résister.

Kalinda regagnait peu à peu ses forces à mesure que sa blessure guérissait et que la douleur diminuait. Elle se mit à prendre sa douche toute seule le matin, et le lundi de la quatrième semaine, elle arriva pour le petit-déjeuner avec les cheveux relevés. Alicia s'abstint de commentaires. Il fallut quelques jours de plus pour les blousons de cuir, et lorsque le jour du check-up final à l'hôpital arriva, elle était redevenue l'ancienne Kalinda, avec sa jupe, son maquillage, ses bottes et tout le reste.

Will vint la voir et fut ravi de la trouver si en forme de nouveau tout à fait comme avant, dit-il : remise à neuf. Il était si visiblement ravi pour elle qu'Alicia essaya de comprendre pourquoi elle-même n'était pas vraiment aussi enchantée. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps.

Et à présent, elles sont de nouveau assises dans sa voiture. Tout va bien, a dit le docteur. Ou du moins, assez pour garantir que mademoiselle Sharma peut à nouveau vivre seule, et qu'avec le temps, elle sera tout à fait guérie.

Des nouvelles merveilleuses. Merveilleuses.

Alicia met la clé dans le contact mais ne la tourne pas. Elle regarde les autres voitures dehors, les gens qui vaquent à leurs occupations, qui viennent voir des parents, des amis. Toute cette maladie, toute cette douleur. Elle avait tellement de chance. Elle avait eu tellement de chance.

Elle soupire et jette un coup d'œil à Kalinda, qui lui rend son regard avec un léger sourire.

« Bon.

- Bon.

- Je te conduis d'abord chez moi, on pourra prendre toutes tes affaires.

- D'accord. »

Elle ne démarre pas la voiture.

« Ca va aller ? Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler à tout moment.

- Ca ira très bien. Et je sais. Merci. »

Elles se sourient de nouveau faiblement.

« Alicia ?

- Oui ?

- Je … J'apprécie vraiment tout ce que tu as fait.

- C'était un plaisir. C'est-à-dire, ce n'était pas un plaisir que tu sois blessée, je veux dire…

- Alicia, je sais ce que tu veux dire. »

Un vrai sourire cette fois, et Alicia est hypnotisée. Elle pose la main sur la joue de Kalinda et lui caresse doucement le visage. Le sourire de Kalinda s'estompe mais elle ne détourne pas les yeux.

« Tu me manqueras. » dit Alicia.

« Tu me verras tous les jours au travail. »

Alicia regarde son amie, avec sa veste de cuir ajustée, ses bottes à talons hauts, son maquillage et sa coiffure impeccables. Elle se penche et dépose doucement un baiser sur le front de Kalinda.

Elle murmure : « Non. »


End file.
